Tropical Island Love
by Yuu Nisshoku
Summary: Len Freilgrath terpaksa menemani adiknya Oliver Freilgrath berlibur di sebuah pulau tropis di negeri Selatan yang bernama Pulau Alv. Len bertemu dengan seorang gadis sederhana, juga aneh dan sedikit menyebalkan dimata Len. Namun, mungkin perasaan Len itu tidak akan bertahan lama dan menjadi sebaliknya. Hal-hal apa saja yang akan terjadi selama Len berlibur disana?
1. Chapter 1

Yuu: Konnichiwa! (bungkukin badan 90 derajat) Yuu sama Hii-chan tentunya, balik lagi! (Yuu ditendang)

Hijiri: Halo (bungkukin badang) iya, Yuu-chan kembali lagi bawa fanfic yang masih banyak kekurangannya, jadi mohon dibantu (senyum)

Yuu: Kali ini Yuu coba bikin fanfic yang bersambung/chapter, tapi hasilnya agak aneh, pokoknya masih banyak kekurangannya, jadi mohon bantuannya (bungkuk-bungkuk sambil nangis) ini fanfic berchapter Yuu yang pertama (nangis *entah kenapa ni bocah nangis melulu) yah, Yuu mulai aja deh, Hii-chan!

Hijiri: OOC, OOT, Typo, aneh, alur terlalu cepat. Disclaimer: Crypton Media Future – Yamaha.

* * *

**Tropical Island Love**

Hari ini merupakan hari yang cerah, semua orang di Mansion Freilgrath pun sudah memulai kegiatannya. Hari ini para pelayan disana disibukkan dengan berbagai persiapan, karena putra-putra Nyonya Freilgrath akan pergi berlibur ke Negeri Selatan. Tepatnya Pulau Alv. Pulau kecil di sebelah Selatan dengan iklim tropis yang terkenal dengan pantai dan panoramanya yang indah.

Nyonya Freilgrath, tepatnya Lily Freilgrath. Beliau mempunyai dua orang putra, yang pertama bernama Len Freilgrath dan yang kedua, sekaligus terakhir bernama Oliver Freilgrath. Suami Nyonya Lily, telah meninggal sejak Oliver berumur 1 tahun. Selama ini Nyonya Lily-lah yang selalu berjuang demi putra-putranya dan demi mempertahankan Mansion ini dan sekarang, keluarga Freilgrath bisa bertahan dan sukses, namun keluarga ini tetap berlaku layaknya orang biasa, mereka tidak memamerkan kekayaannya.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Terlihat seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun, berambut pirang dan menggunakan topi agak kesamping, dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam dan terlilit seutas perban dikedua kaki dan sebelah matanya. Penampilannya cukup aneh untuk seorang Tuan Muda Freilgrath. Ya, pemuda ini merupakan anak bungsu Nyonya Lily, Oliver Freilgrath. Ia berjalan melewati koridor bersama seekor burung kecil berbulu kuning dipundaknya.

_BRAKK!_

Oliver menggebrak sebuah pintu yang cukup besar dengan semangat, pintu itu bertuliskan 'My Cute Brother here! He is mine! By: your beloved Oliver' dan 'My handsome Son, here! Created by his lovely Mother, Chu!' terpampang jelas dan norak didepannya dengan kertas glitter warna-warni. Inilah ulah dua orang Freilgrath itu, Oliver dan Nyonya Lily yang terkenal elegan itu. Benar-benar tak terduga oleh orang lain jika itu perbuatan Nyonya Lily, hanya pelayan Mansion ini yang tahu. Oliver? Semua sudah tahu sifatnya seperti apa, jadi tidak akan heran. Bagaimana dengan si pemilik kamar? Tentu saja ia sudah merobek, membakar, dan mengubur dalam-dalam kertas itu berkali-kali, tapi kertas dan tulisan itu selalu terpampang jelas keesokan harinya, dan itu membuatnya frustasi.

"My lovely brother! Good Afternoon!" sapa Oliver, tepatnya teriak Oliver bersemangat pada kakaknya yang terlihat masih menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut di ranjang king size-nya. Good Afternoon? Ya, ini bukanlah pagi hari, ini sudah lewat pagi hari, dan kakaknya ini masih tertidur pulas.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban dari orang yang disapanya. Tepatnya Len. Len Freilgrath. Anak sulung Nyonya Lily, sekaligus kakak kandung Oliver sendiri.

_BRUUKK, SRUK, SRUK.._

Sekarang Oliver menindih tubuh Len yang sedang tidur, lalu berguling-guling sehingga membuat kakaknya tersebut terganggu. Tidak tahan ditindih adiknya tersebut, Len terbangun dan kesal.

"Kh... bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan tenang? Aku bisa mimpi buruk jika kau berguling-guling diatasku seperti anak kecil yang mimpi buruk lalu mencari mamanya." ucap Len sebal.

"Hehe... kalau begitu ayo bangun, kita akan berangkat ke Negeri Selatan kak! Ke Pulau Alv! Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Aku tidak sabar!" ujar Oliver bersemangat sambil tetap menindih tubuh kakaknya sehingga wajah mereka berdekatan. Oliver melemparkan senyum, sambil kedua tangannya menopang dagunya.

Namun Len tidak. Ia mendengus kesal. "Pergi saja sendiri," ucap Len acuh tak acuh. Melihat kakaknya yang kesal, Oliver mendapat ide, dan terlukis sebuah senyuman diwajahnya, tepatnya seringai.

_Cup!_

"KYYYAAAAAA!" teriak Len histeris bak seorang perempuan yang tasnya telah dicuri, bukan, itu karena Oliver mengecup pipi Len tiba-tiba. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah!?" teriak Len geram.

"Aih, manisnya," komentar Oliver sambil memegangi sebelah pipinya, dengan tatapan penuh arti. Len bergidik dan langsung menjauh seribu langkah dari adiknya ini dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Ya, beginilah Oliver membuat kakaknya histeris dan dengan sukses dan penuh kemenangan membangunkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang Len sudah mengenakan hoodie merah dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Ia sudah selesai berpakaian dan mandi. Penampilannya kontras dengan orang yang berada disampinganya, Oliver. Mereka melihat sesosok perempuan yang tidak asing lagi di koridor tempat mereka berjalan sekarang.

"Len, My Sweet Prince! kamu sudah bangun? Kalau begitu, kamu harus makan. Mama dan Oliver sudah sarapan, hanya kamu yang belum makan." ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang disanggul dan mengenakan baju terusan berwarna merah yang anggun. Dialah Nyonya Lily Freilgrath, ibu dari Len dan Oliver.

Oliver tengah berlari-lari kecil sambil mengejar burung kuning imutnya dengan ceria sembari menghampiri mamanya. Sementara Len berjalan dengan lemas plus wajah yang pucat. Biasanya memang lemas, tapi tanpa wajah yang pucat. Tanyakan Oliver mengapa kakaknya ini menjadi pucat. Ya, Oliver telah memberikan hadiah 'Good Afternoon' yang hebat pada Len.

"Ma, kenapa aku bisa mempunyai adik yang beda umurnya denganku hanya dua tahun, tapi sifatnya seperti beda dua belas tahun denganku?" tanya Len sambil menerawang jauh.

"Karena kamu manis sayang, jadi kamu mempunyai adik yang lucu dan imut, ah, you so handsome!" jawab Lily seadanya sambil tersenyum. Penyakit ibu satu ini mulai kambuh, yang sukses membuat anaknya menerawang lebih jauh lagi, seperti meratapi nasibnya yang terjebak diantara dua orang norak, konyol, dan suka heboh ini.

"Len, kamu makanlah dulu, mama akan menunggumu di mobil bersama Oliver. Barang-barangmu sudah siap, jadi kamu langsung saja ke mobil, ya?" ucap Lily sambil menepuk sebelah bahu Len. Anak dan ibu ini memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama. Len hanya mengangguk setuju dengan pasrah dan lemas.

Setelah pelayan membawakan makanannya di meja makan, Len langsung menyantapnya. Mengunyah makanan itu dengan malas, beberapa pelayan bertanya apakah makanan itu tidak enak dan ingin diambilkan yang lain, tapi Len menggeleng. Ya, Len bukannya tidak suka dengan makanannya, tapi ia tidak suka pergi ke negeri tropis.

Len terpaksa ikut pergi ke Pulau Alv karena tuntutan mamanya dan adiknya. Lily ingin agar anak-anaknya menikmati liburan dengan gembira, karena Lily sendiri masih harus mengurusi pekerjaannya yang padat, sehingga tidak bisa berlibur bersama. Karena itu, Lily mengajak Len dan Oliver pergi ke Pulau Alv, berhubung kedua anak itu belum pernah pergi ke tempat itu, dan disana ada sahabat Lily yang mau menjaga Len dan Oliver selama Lily tidak bersama mereka di Pulau Alv.

Len sudah menolak untuk ikut, alasannya? Karena malas saja dan sepertinya akan merepotkan. Tapi, ia harus menemani Oliver yang sudah tidak sabar pergi ke Pulau Alv. Jadi, mau tak mau, Len harus ikut pergi sambil mengawasi adiknya. Sebenarnya umur Oliver sudah cukup untuk bisa menjaga diri sendiri, tapi mengingat sifat adiknya yang begitu, Len jadi merasa khawatir sendiri. Bagaimanapun Len kakak Oliver, ia tidak bisa membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada adiknya.

"Terima kasih, aku sudah selesai." ucap Len setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya yang menjadi sarapan untuknya. Tentu saja, Len baru bangun disiang hari, jadi makan siang itu sama dengan sarapannya. Len pun pergi menuju tempat mobil mamanya dan Oliver berada. Ketika sampai diluar, terlihat Oliver melambai-lambai pada Len dari jendela mobil sambil kegirangan. Len yang melihat adiknya yang begitu bersemangat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. "Ini tak akan mudah," gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keluarga Freilgrath kini sudah sampai di pelabuhan. Mereka menunggu kapal yang akan mereka naiki. Lily hanya mengantar Len dan Oliver sampai di pelabuhan. Sambil menunggu kapal yang akan datang, Lily mulai mengenalkan sedikit tentang sahabatnya tersebut. Orang yang akan menjaga dan mengurus Len dan Oliver selama berada di pulau Alv. Mereka berdiam disalah satu kedai yang ada di pelabuhan tersebut. Banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Tentu saja, setidaknya, diantara mereka pasti ada yang tahu Nyonya Lily Freilgrath ini. Lainnya, terutama gadis-gadis yang berlalu lalang terpesona melihat Len dan Oliver yang lucu, juga penampilan Oliver yang sedikit aneh tersebut. Namun, Len hanya menatap datar, sementara Oliver cengar-cengir melihat kapal-kapal laut yang melintas.

"Begini, kemarin kalian sudah melihat foto sahabat mama itu kan? laki-laki itulah yang akan mengurus kalian selama berada disana. Baik-baiklah dengannya, dan selalu dengarkan apa yang ia katakan." ucap Lily pada kedua anaknya tersebut.

"Namanya Kaito Velten, ya? apa dia penduduk asli Pulau Alv?" tanya Len sembari memakan pisang yang dibelinya di kedai tersebut.

"Ya, mama mengenalnya waktu kami sama-sama bersekolah dulu. Kaito lah yang mengenalkan mama pada papamu," jawab Lily. Sekarang terlihat sinar mata Lily agak meredup. Ya, ia masih teringat suaminya yang telah meninggal itu. Rinto Freilgrath. Ayah Len dan Oliver. Melihat mamanya yang mulai dilingkupi kenangan masa lalunya bersama Rinto, ayahnya, Len segera menyentuh pipi Lily yang wajahnya tengah tertunduk.

"Sekarang, ada aku dan Oliver, bukan?" ujar Len sambil tersenyum pada Lily, mamanya. Walau bagaimanpun, Len sangat mencintai mamanya ini. Ia tak akan membiarkan mamanya diliputi rasa sedih lagi. Sebenarnya, Len pun terpukul dengan meninggalnya Rinto, ayahnya. Oliver tidak terlalu mengingat sosok ayahnya karena waktu itu Oliver terlalu kecil untuk mengingat semuanya. Len mempunyai banyak kenangan bersama ayahnya yang sulit ia lupakan, bahkan Len pernah terpuruk saat itu dan sekarang ia mulai keluar dari keterpurukan itu. Oliver membantu Len bangkit, ia teringat pesan Rinto untuk menjaga baik-baik Oliver dan mamanya, jadi Len berusaha bangkit. Len sudah kuat sekarang.

"Kamu benar, mama memiliki malaikat manis seperti kalian dan menjaga mama dari kesedihan, terima kasih.." ucap Lily sambil mengusap matanya, ia tak ingin menitikkan air mata didepan anak-anaknya. Len hanya tersenyum melihat mamanya.

"Ma, kapal kita datang!" seru Oliver sambil melambaikan tangan memberi isyarat sambil melompat-lompat. Lily tersenyum melihat Oliver. Begitu pula Len, beginilah baiknya jika ada Oliver, bisa mencairkan suasana.

Keluarga Freilgrath itupun mulai berkumpul kembali, membicarakan sedikit sesuatu dan merundingkannya. Len terlihat mengerti semuanya, Oliver pun mengangguk mengerti lalu memeluk Lily dengan erat. "Ma, Oliver berangkat.."

"Iya, baik-baik disana ya, dengarkan kata-kata Kaito, dan kakak, teratur makan dan tidur," ucap Lily sambil membalas pelukan anaknya itu lalu mengelus kepalanya. Oliver tertawa kecil lalu melihat kakaknya.

"Kak!" seru Oliver. Len pun menoleh kaget. "A-Apa?" jawab Len gelagapan. "Ayo sini, aku tahu kakak juga ingin dipeluk mama," ucap Oliver sambil tersenyum polos. Begitulah Oliver, walau sikapnya kekanak-kanakan, tapi sebenarnya ia mengerti, hanya dengan mengamati saja, ia sudah mengerti. Len pun sukses dibuat malu oleh Oliver yang sedang asyik bermanja dipelukan mamanya. Kini wajah Len sedikit merona.

"Kemarilah Len, kamu sama dengan Oliver, kalian anakku," ucap Lily sambil tersenyum tulus pada Len. Dengan hati-hati Len mulai berjalan kearah Lily, lalu dengan gugup memeluk Oliver dan mamanya bersamaan. Oliver yang turut dipeluk kakaknya itu hanya tertawa kecil, sementara Lily menyambut pelukan Len dan Len, wajahnya merona lalu berkata "A-Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun.." dengan suara bergetar. Lily hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Kapal pun mulai berlabuh menunggu para penumpang masuk. Len dan Oliver mulai memasuki kapal tersebut sambil membawa beberapa barang mereka. Lily dan seorang pelayan keluarga Freilgrath hanya mengantar mereka sampai di tangga keberangkatan. Mereka melambaikan tangan pada kedua pemuda yang akan berangkat menuju Pulau Alv itu. Lily telah menawarkan kedua anak laki-lakinya itu untuk mengajak servant pribadi mereka, Ted. Namun, Len dan Oliver menolak dengan halus. Jika menurut mereka itu yang terbaik, maka Lily akan menyetujuinya.

Kapal yang sudah terisi penumpang itu pun segera berangkat. Semakin lama, kapal pun semakin menjauh. Lily menatap kapal itu terus-menerus sampai ia benar-benar tak dapat melihat kapal itu lagi. Nyonya Lily ini tersenyum simpul. "Semoga hari-hari kalian menyenangkan.." gumamnya pelan, lalu meninggalkan pelabuhan bersama pelayannya dan bekerja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Len dan Oliver telah duduk di kursi penumpang. Len duduk tenang disana, sambil mendengarkan musik melalui earphonenya, sedangkan Oliver berjalan mondar-mandir, melompat, dan berlari menaiki lalu menuruni anak tangga lagi dan menyita banyak perhatian orang-orang disana. Len headbang ke kursi penumpang, karena tingkah adiknya yang terlihat kampungan itu dan membuat seorang nenek tua disampingnya terkejut melihat aksi si anak muda itu, Len.

Singkat cerita, kedua Freilgrath ini telah sampai di pelabuhan pulau Alv. Pelabuhan ini sangat indah untuk ukuran sebuah pelabuhan. Laut yang mengitarinya sungguh jernih, tangga-tangga pelabuhan ini pun terawat dengan baik, semua terlihat tertib dan rapi. Len dan Oliver sangat menikmati pemandangan sekitar pelabuhan ini. Mereka berjalan keluar mencoba mencari penjemput mereka di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan sebelumnya. Ya, mereka menunggu Kaito Velten.

"Kakak! Dimana Kaito? Kita sudah berjanji akan bertemu disini bukan?" tanya Oliver kegirangan melihat-lihat lingkungan pelabuhan pulau Alv sambil memegangi lengan kakaknya yang tengah sibuk menelepon.

"Tunggulah, aku sedang berusaha meneleponnya." sahut Len sembari menelepon Kaito. Len sedikit cemas bila mereka tidak menemukan Kaito, karena jika mereka tidak menemukan Kaito, sama dengan mereka tersesat di pulau Alv. Namun tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah mobil berwarna silver menuju arah mereka lalu berhenti tepat didepan kedua anak itu.

"Halo! Kalian Len dan Oliver Freilgrath bukan?" sapa laki-laki berambut biru yang menengok lewat jendela mobil silvernya tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Len Nampak melihat sebuah foto dalam handphone-nya, lalu melirik laki-laki itu lagi. "Kau...Kaito... Velten?" tanya Len yang sekarang matanya berbinar-binar, merasa lega bahwa Kaito sudah bersama mereka.

"Sa-Salam kenal, aku Len. Len Freilgrath." balas Len spontan sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Ha! Aku Oliver! Oliver Freilgrath! Hobiku apa saja yang penting menyenangkan! Hewan yang aku suka burung! Terutama Yellow nama burungku di mansion! Makanan kesukaanku apa saja, yang penting manis!" sambung Oliver semangat dengan perkenalan panjang lebarnya. Len yang mendengar deretan kalimat adiknya itu hanya menghela nafas berat. Sekarang Kaito pasti mengira adiknya kurang waras, pikir Len.

"Wah! Namaku Kaito Velten! Kalian bisa memanggilku Kaito! Hobiku makan es krim, selain itu fine-fine saja! Hewan yang aku sukai Anjing yang imut cute, cute yang bisa membuatku lope, lope! Makanan kesukaanku es krim!" ucap Kaito sama lebarnya dan semangatnya dengan Oliver. Sekarang Len berpikir, orang ini sama tidak warasnya dengan Oliver, dan ini akan menjadi permulaan yang berat. Pikiran lain Len lagi, bahwa ialah disini yang kelihatan tidak waras.

"Ah, daripada kita bicara diluar begini, lebih baik kalian naik saja langsung! Kita bisa mengobrol didalam mobil menuju rumahku," ucap Kaito ramah pada Len dan Oliver. Mereka pun setuju, lalu naik, dan duduk dikursi belakang. Terlihat beberapa boneka berbentuk hewan-hewan imut terpajang dibagian belakang mobil itu. Tetapi, ada sebuah boneka yang terlihat sudah disayat-sayat, sehingga tubuh boneka itu sedikit hancur.

"Ah! Boneka!" seru Oliver, membuat Len terkejut karena baru saja Len menatap boneka yang disayat-sayat itu. "Kaito, milik siapa boneka-boneka ini?" tanya Oliver sambil mengambil sebuah boneka berbentuk burung yang lucu.

"Oh, itu milik IA dan Rin, anakku," jawab Kaito.

_DEG!_

Len shock mendengar laki-laki ini sudah mempunyai anak. Tak pernah terlintas dikepala Len bahwa laki-laki yang sama isi otaknya dengan Oliver ini sudah mempunyai anak. Apalagi penampilan Kaito yang seperti seorang single ini, dan apakah anaknya sama tidak warasnya dengan ayahnya? Tanya Len dalam benaknya.

"Kakak, kenapa pucat begitu? Apa kakak berpikir Kaito itu seperti single, lalu ingin menikahinya, tapi sudah keburu orang lain sampai mempunyai anak?" tanya Oliver tiba-tiba sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kakaknya yang sedang melamun.

"Ya... padahal..." _DEG!_

"A-Apa kau bilang bocaaahhh!? Kau bodoh atau bagaimanaa haaahhh!?" Len pun murka seketika, ia baru menyadari perkataan Oliver, yang langsung membuat tubuhnya bergidik hebat.

"E-Eh? Kakak straight?" tanya Oliver dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"Tentu saja! Straight, Setan! Straight!" bentak Len pada Oliver.

"Kalau kakak menikah denganku, mau kasih nama anak kita siapa?" tanya Oliver lagi dengan ceria.

Len berhenti, lalu nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Hm... Olin? Lumayan manis, Leiver? Aneh tidak?" jawab Len, lalu ia nampak berpikir sedikit lagi.

_DEG! _

"Oolliiveeerr! Kubunuh kaauuu!" teriak Len sambil menjunjung tinggi tas bawaannya yang siap melontarkannya ke wajah Oliver.

"Hiii~ kakaakkk!" teriak Oliver yang segera menghindar dari 'cannon bag' itu.

"Matiii!" teriak Len lebih murka.

Ya, begitulah kedua saudara ini, entah mobil Kaito akan hancur atau bagaimana, tetapi sang pemilik mobil bukannya melerai kedua saudara itu, ia hanya cekikikan melihat aksi Len menyiksa adiknya.

"Len, tenanglah," Kaito mulai mencoba menenangkan Len.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh.." sekarang kedua kakak adik ini kelelahan. Ya, setelah serangan Len's cannon tadi. Oliver pun dibuat tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Kalian benar-benar lucu ya, tidak salah kalau kalian anak Lily dan Rinto," ucap Kaito sedikit tertawa, sambil bernostalgia.

"Ah, ya... sayangnya sifatku dengan mama dan Oliver masih lebih waras," ucap Len tersenyum miris sambil memandang ke arah jendela dan menerawang jauh lagi.

"Haha... aku tahu bagaimana sifat Lily, kami sering melakukan banyak hal bersama, termasuk bersama Rinto."

"Begitu?" sahut Len seadanya. "Baguslah." sambungnya lagi. 'pantas kamu sama konyol dan noraknya seperti mama' benak Len.

"Oh, ya, Len... soal rumahku, semoga kalian senang tinggal disana dan kalian juga bisa berteman akrab dengan Rin dan IA, mereka anak yang manis lho," ucap Kaito ramah dan membanggakan putrinya. Len mengangguk. "Kau... hanya tinggal dengan mereka?" tanya Len.

"Yah... resminya kami hanya bertiga, tapi karena Haku sering datang ke rumah kami, jadi di rumah lebih ramai. Kadang, teman-teman IA dan Rin pun datang ke rumah lalu menginap. Pokoknya kalian tidak akan kesepian disana. Bersenang-senanglah di pulau ini, pulau Alv." Ucap Kaito semangat dan menerima Len dan Oliver dengan senang hati. Len pun mulai mengerti sifat orang ini. 'Yah, tidak buruk juga laki-laki ini' pikir Len.

"Len," terdengar Kaito memanggil Len.

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau mendampingiku sampai maut memisahkan kita?"ucap Kaito dengan suara lembut dan romantis.

"Tentu sa-" _DEG!_

_BRRAAKK! _Sebuah tas kutukan berdiam dibelakang Kaito, ya, Len mulai melancarkan cannon bag-nya.

"Kaaiiiittoooo!" lagi-lagi Len terjebak dalam pertanyaan konyol orang-orang tak waras ini.

"Aku tarik kembali pikiranku tentangmu! Bodooh!" seru Len dengan ancang-ancang siap melontarkan tasnya.

"Huuaaa! Aku sedang menyetir Leenn.." sambung Kaito sambil berusaha lebih fokus memegang setir mobilnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mati sama-sama! Hah!"

"Tidaaakk! Aku belum menghabiskan es krim blueberry-ku!"

"Bungkus saja! Bawa ke nerakaa!" sambung Len yang sedang murka mood on.

"Meleleh Leenn!" seru Kaito lagi. "Apalagi kalau kena api neraka!" tambah Kaito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan ini menjadi perjalanan yang melelahkan bagi Kaito, Oliver, terutama Len, namun mereka mulai akrab. Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah sampai disebuah rumah. Rumah tingkat dua namun sederhana, bersih, rapi dan bersaharja. Banyak bunga tertanam, dan memiliki halaman belakang yang cukup luas. Rumah yang terbuat dari kayu, namun terlihat kokoh. Beginilah kebanyakan arsitektur rumah di pulau ini, menggunakan kayu, alang-alang, batu granit dan sejenisnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan rumah Kaito. Ya, inilah rumah yang akan Len dan Oliver tinggali. Len pun menyukai suasana rumah ini. Pantai, tidak begitu jauh jaraknya. Hanya tinggal melewati beberapa jalan dan menuruni tembok batu. Jadi, rumah ini memiliki pemandangan yang indah disekitarnya.

"Selamat datang!" seru Kaito bersemangat lalu mengacungkan kedua tangannya di udara sambil keluar dari mobil.

"Wah... tidak seperti bayanganku, orangnya begini, jangan-jangan rumahnya juga, tapi aku salah!" komentar Len sambil melihat-lihat sekitar rumah.

"Orangnya begini, rumahnya begitu maksudnya apa?" tanya Kaito sweatdrop. Sementara Len tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan itu, Len membangunkan Oliver yang tertidur, dan Oliver pun bangun, tidak sesulit membangunkan Len jika sudah tertidur.

"Ng? Eh? Kita sudah sampai? Kaito, ini rumahmu?" tanya Oliver yang terlihat terkejut. Kaito hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman. "Great! Rumahmu indah Kaito! Awesome!" seru Oliver yang langsung turun dari mobil, dan berjalan mengitari halaman rumah.

"Oliver! Bawa barangmu turun dong! Dan jangan sembarangan dirumah orang!" ucap Len mengingatkan adiknya yang sudah pergi entah kemana dan tidak mempedulikannya.

"Sudahlah Len, tidak apa, aku lebih senang jika kalian bisa menikmati rumah ini. Rumah ini akan menjadi rumah kalian juga kan? jadi biarkan saja Oliver, biar aku yang menurunkan barang Oliver, kamu masuk saja duluan, bawa barang-barangmu ke dalam," ujar Kaito sembari membuka pintu bagasi mobil.

"Be-Begitu? Benar tidak apa-apa kamu membawanya?" tanya Len merasa tertolong. Sebenarnya Len tidak terlalu kuat, karena kalau soal begini, pelayannya yang mengerjakan.

"Tenang saja, kamu masuk saja duluan," sahut Kaito sambil meraih barang-barang Oliver yang berada di bagasi mobil.

Len mengangguk. Ia segera membawa barang-barangnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Len harus melewati tiga anak tangga untuk mencapai teras rumah. Begitu sampai didepan pintu masuk, Len mengetuk pintu, lalu membukanya. Karena Kaito menyuruhnya langsung masuk membawa barang, jadi Len langsung membuka pintu tersebut.

"Sepi," gumam Len pelan. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk, berjalan masuk beberapa langkah kedalam dengan hati-hati. Hanya bunyi decitan kayu tempat Len berpijak saja yang terdengar.

_SHUUUTTT... DZZIINNGG!_

_Tuk,_ sebuah throwing knife silver yang sisinya terlihat berkilau diterpa cahaya menancap ke dinding kayu yang kokoh tepat disamping kepala Len. Throwing knife itu melesat kearah Len begitu Len masuk. Sekarang langkah Len terhenti. Ia membalikkan kepalanya patah-patah dan kaku melihat throwing knife yang sepertinya sering diasah itu menancap tepat disamping kepalanya.

"Th-Throwing knife? Da-darimana d-datangnya?" tanya Len sambil melihat lagi kedalam rumah setelah memperhatikan throwing knife itu. Sekarang tubuh Len tidak bisa bergerak dan gemetar. Keringat dingin pun membasahi pipinya. Ingin Len berteriak, agar Kaito diluar mendengarnya, namun tak bisa.

_Tap, tap, tap_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari lantai dua. Terlihat sesosok anak perempuan berdiri di anak tangga, namun wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena ditutupi bayang-bayang.

"Siapa kau berani memasuki rumahku? Kubunuh kau sekarang juga, manusia."

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Yuu: Uwooaahh! bersambung! Bersambung dengan gajenya! (headbang) Hii-chan, tolong tutup pintunya ya!

Hijiri: (pergi ke sebuah pintu) Semoga Yuu-chan bisa lanjutin lagi ya... gaje banget sih chapter pertamanya... fufufu (Yuu pundung)

Yuu: Iya... hiks... Yuu takut genrenya meleset, humor garing, terus nggak ada romance... judulnya juga, Yuu nggak tahu mesti ngasi judul kayak gimana, jadi Yuu pakai judulnya kayak gitu aja (*digilas) soal Pulau Alv itu cuma karangannya Yuu sendiri, nggak tahu deh ada yang beneran atau nggak (*diblender) Yuu mikirin pulau itu kayak gabungan Pulau Bali (Pulau Yuu tinggal! #nggak nanya! *disepak) sama Hawai, silakan dibayangin sendiri kayak gimana ya... (#plak)

Hijiri: Yuu-chan, pintu untuk vocaUTAUloid keluar sudah Hiji tutup.

Yuu: Selamet! Yuu takut tuh para vocaUTAUloid marah-marah... (sweatdrop) Yuu juga mau berterima kasih sama yang udah mau baca fanfic Yuu ini! Fanfic sebelumnya yang oneshot juga! Makasih saran, kritik, fav, de el el nya! (bungkuk-bungkuk, terharu saking bahagianya) semoga fanfic Yuu kali ini bisa menghibur, walau sedikit, Yuu udah seneng banget! (mata berkaca-kaca)

Hijiri: Terakhir, terima kasih sudah mau maembaca fanfic ini, kritik dan saran diterima. Sampai bertemu lagi (bungkukin badan, senyum)

Yuu: (lambaiin tangan) Sampai ketemu lagi!

**-RnR-**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuu: Konnichiwa! Yuu kembali bawa-bawa fic Yuu yang... kacau.. (pundung)

Hijiri: Halo, Kali ini chapter duanya, Hiji nggak nyangka Yuu-chan bisa lanjutin chapter dua ini.

Yuu: Iya, Hii-chan! Yuu update-nya ini lama atau nggak? kalau lama, gomen.. Yuu malah main-main aja ke fanfiction (#plakk *gantung diri) tapi semoga bisa dinikmati walau... gaje mungkin yah.. (jongkok dipojokan) Yuu sempet terpuruk, baru chapter dua juga udah kayak gini, gimana chapter selanjutnya? Bisa bertahan nggak ya? apalagi Yuu susah buat cerita supaya romance-nya terasa dan mungkin di fic ini nggak ada ya... (tepar dipojokan) tapi Yuu pasti berusaha buat supaya isi nuansa romance-nya! Semoga chapter berikutnya bisa! terus, makasi yang udah review, follow, fav de el el! Thank you! (bungkuk-bungkuk)

Hijiri: Hiji juga ngucapin terima kasih. Tanpa bla bla bla-nya Yuu-chan yang kebanyakan nggak pentingnya, (Yuu tertohok) kita mulai langsung. Warning: OOC, OOT, romance nggak terasa, garing, alur terlalu cepat, Typo, pergantian POV kurang pas, aneh terkontaminasi. Disclaimer: Crypton Media Future – Yamaha.

* * *

**Tropical Island Love**

**-Chapter 2-**

**LEN POV**

"Siapa kau berani memasuki rumahku? Kubunuh kau sekarang juga, manusia."

Itulah yang dikatakan sesosok perempuan dihadapanku sekarang. Ia membawa dua buah pisau lempar. Astaga, siapa yang mengizinkan anak ini membawa pisau lempar? Apalagi sepertinya umurnya lebih kecil dariku, atau sebaya? Dan ia berkata 'Kubunuh kau sekarang juga, manusia.' Memangnya dia bukan manusia? Dasar...

Tunggu, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan tata bicara, perilaku atau apa, sekarang gadis ini sedang membawa pisau lempar dengan sasarannya... sepertinya aku. Karena tidak ada siapa-siapa disini.

"Tu-Tunggu... aku tidak bermaksud jahat disini... aku hanya ingin menaruh barang-barangku." ucapku sesuai kenyataan.

"Pencuri tidak ada yang mau mengaku."

Sial, masa orang kaya sepertiku, maaf aku bukannya sombong ya, dituduh mencuri dirumah orang? Yang benar sa-

_CTAKK!_

...

Oke, kali ini cukup. Aku dilempari pisau lagi. Sekarang, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Gadis ini sudah tidak percaya padaku.

...

"Larii!" teriakku sambil berlari keluar rumah. Gadis itu mempunyai respon yang cepat. Refleksnya bagus. Ia mengejarku tak jauh dibelakang sambil menyiapkan pisau lemparnya lagi. Baik, ini bukan waktunya mengagumi seseorang yang ingin membunuhku.

"Jangan kabur, pencuri!"

_CTAKK!_

Ukh, Hampir saja pisau itu mengenaiku lagi! Kaito! Dimana orang itu!? sial, keringat dingin sudah mulai membasahi pipiku.

"Kaito! Kaitoo! Dimana kau!?"

_Tap._

"Kai... to?"

Eh? Gadis itu berhenti? Syukurlah, tapi apa yang membuatnya berhenti?

"Pencuri! Kau sebut siapa tadi?"

"Hah? Kaito? Dan aku bukan pencuri, nona." jawabku ketus. Yang benar saja aku dipanggil pencuri?

"Kaito dimana?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Sekarang matanya berbinar-binar bak seekor anjing yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru dari majikannya. Aku tidak habis pikir, ada apa ini?

**NORMAL POV**

"Kaito dimana?" tanya gadis yang sedari tadi mengejar Len yang dianggap seorang pencuri.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"IA! Len! Kalian sudah bertemu rupanya?" seru sorang laki-laki berambut biru yang tak lain adalah Kaito. Orang yang dicari-cari oleh Len dan gadis pisau lempar yang Kaito sebut 'IA'.

"Kaito!" seru keduanya bersamaan dengan wajah yang sudah seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan ibunya.

"Eh? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Kaito kaget melihat IA dan Len. IA pun langsung berlari menuju Kaito dan memeluknya lalu bersembunyi dibelakang Kaito sambil memegang erat baju Kaito dengan wajah kesal. Sementara Len tetap berdiri ditempatnya dengan wajah yang sama dengan IA sambil memegangi barang-barang yang belum sempat ia taruh.

"Len, kenapa kamu belum menaruh barang-barangmu? Kalian berdua juga, kenapa cemberut begini?" tanya Kaito heran dan penasaran.

_BZZT... BZZT...BZZZTTT..._

Mendengar pernyataan Kaito, sebuah gejolak dan bentrokan aliran listrik pun terjadi antara IA dan Len. Keduanya saling beradu tatap sampai-sampai menimbulkan aliran listrik dimata mereka, Kaito yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka bergidik sampai-sampai ikut merasa tersambar aliran listrik tersebut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Bukankah kalian baru bertemu? Kenapa sudah berantem begini?" ucap Kaito sweatdrop melihat anak-anak muda didepannya dengan ekspresi pahit berlatar belakang badai halilintar.

"Pencuri! Dia masuk rumah kita tanpa permisi!" bentak IA sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Len. Len pun ikut meledak karena dikatai pencuri.

"Salah! Aku sudah mengetuk pintu kok! Lagipula Kaito sudah memperbolehkanku masuk!" seru Len tidak kalah kerasnya dengan bentakkan IA.

"Gerak-gerikmu mencurigakan! Dasar Kuning Lemot!"

_CTTAARR!_

Emosi Len meluap bagai gunung api yang sudah siap menyemburkan lavanya. Len dikatai 'Kuning Lemot' bahkan Kaito merasakan panasnya. Terutama telinganya yang panas karena mendengar teriakan anak-anak ini.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kuning lemot, sialan!? Kau... bocah pisau!" sambar Len yang tidak terima dikatai Kuning Lemot. Terutama kata lemot tersebut.

_BRAKK!_

...

Sebuah meja taman melayang kearah Len. Len segera menghindar, namun Kaito dibuat jawdrop karena meja tamannya hancur. Meja kesayangan yang ia taruh didekat kolam ikannya sekarang sudah patah kedua kakinya.

"Bla Bla Bla Bla! Bisa diam tidak sih!? kau banyak bicara Kuning Lemot!

"Justru kau yang banyak bicara! Jangan melemparkan kesalahan pada orang lain Bocah Pisau!

"Kuning Lemot keras kepala! Ku cincang kau!"

"Apa!? Bocah Pisau Berkarat!"

_Drap... Drap... Drap_

"Kyaaa! Kakaaak!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang berlari-larian dengan wajah yang gembira. Itu Oliver dan terlihat seorang anak perempuan dibelakangnya, sedang berlari pula.

"A-Apa!?" Len kaget melihat Oliver yang berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya. "Rin!" seru IA merespon keberadaan perempuan itu dan matanya langsung berbinar-binar melihat sosok perempuan dibelakang Oliver yang ia panggil 'Rin' tersebut.

Oliver yang diincar oleh gadis yang diketahui bernama Rin itu tetap diam memeluk kakaknya, seperti menunggu gadis itu benar-benar menggapainya. Sementara kakaknya, Len berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan adiknya. Tak lama, Rin pun sampai ditempat Oliver dan Len, Rin berusaha menggapai Oliver, namun Oliver menghindar dan yang menjadi sasaran Rin selanjutnya yaitu Len, tentunya tanpa sengaja, karena Oliver mendadak berkelit. Rin membentur tubuh Len, sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh kedalam kolam.

"Gyaaaaa!" teriak Len yang ditubruk tubuh Rin. Sementara Rin tidak ada respon apa-apa, hanya diam, terduduk dibawah melihat Len yang terjatuh ke kolam. Ya, Rin tidak ikut terjatuh karena Len sudah menjadi bantal Rin untuk jatuh ke kolam. Hasilnya?

_BYUUURRR..._

Len masuk ke kolam dengan indahnya ditemani tatapan datar dari Rin yang terduduk dipinggir kolam, cengiran IA, Kaito yang facepalm dan Oliver yang asyik mengabadikan momen-momen tersebut menggunakan kamera yang entah darimana ia dapatkan. "Wow... Awesome!" ucap Oliver sambil mengambil foto kakaknya yang malang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hatsyiii!"

"Len, sebaiknya kamu makan bubur ini dulu ya? habiskan selagi belum dingin," ucap Kaito membawakan Len semangkuk bubur dan air. Len mengangguk lalu menerima bubur yang Kaito bawa. Kaito pergi meninggalkan Len untuk mengambil obat masuk angin.

Sekarang Len sudah berada didalam rumah. Ia duduk di kamarnya. Kamar untuk Len dan Oliver sudah ditetapkan. Sekarang tubuh Len dibalut dengan selimut karena kejadian masuk kolamnya tadi, hasilnya sekarang Len masuk angin. Len memakan seseondok bubur yang Kaito berikan...

_BRAAKK! _

_Bruuuussshhhh..._

"Bwah!" Len menyemburkan bubur yang sudah berada dalam mulutnya. Karena gebrakkan pintu yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kakak!" Oliver masuk ke kamar Len setelah menendang pintu kamar Len tanpa permisi sambil membawa beberapa lembar foto, diikuti oleh Rin yang dengan wajah datarnya dan poni panjang menutupi sebelah matanya yang menambah kesan masa bodohnya, bukannya bagaimana, tapi Rin hanya sedang memikirkan nasib pintu rumahnya yang kalau Oliver terus menendangnya bisa-bisa pintu itu akan hancur, juga IA yang sekarang tatapannya pada Len berkata 'Cih... masih hidup rupanya!'

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu." ucap Len sambil mengarahkan muka sebalnya kearah lain yang berlawanan dari tatapan IA.

IA menatap Len lagi seperti mengisyaratkan 'Kenapa tidak mati saja sekalian? Aku muak melihatmu disini Kuning Lemot!'

_Pik, Pik._

Len yang menyadari tatapan itu kembali menatap IA dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'Hidup, hidupku! Apa masalahmu!? Masa bodoh denganmu, Bocah Pisau Berkarat!' seketika itu badai halilintar dan sebuah aliran listrik pun kembali terjadi antara Len dan IA. Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai akrab namun dalam arti yang berbeda.

"Kakak! Lihat! Aku sudah mencetak foto didetik-detik kakak masuk kedalam kolam!" seru Oliver semangat sambil mengangkat foto-foto kakanya dan memecah ketegangan, namun yang ia dapatkan adalah lemparan bantal dari kakaknya yang protes kejadian memalukan tadi diabadikan oleh adiknya.

_Tap, tap, tap..._

Rin memungut bantal yang terjatuh. Len sempat kaget melihat Rin. Rin memberikan bantal yang terjatuh itu pada Len. Tentu saja dengan wajah datar namun Len terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Maaf, aku menabrakmu hingga jatuh ke kolam, aku... minta maaf," ucap Rin sambil menundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Len yang tiba-tiba diperlakukan begitu jadi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. len mulai salah tingkah karena sikap Rin.

"E-Eh? Sudahlah, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu! I-Ini karena Oliver juga," ucap Len terbata-bata sambil berusaha menghentikan aksi Rin. Tiba-tiba Rin tertarik kebelakang, IA memeluk Rin dan menjauhkannya dari Len. "Rin! Rin tidak perlu minta maaf seperti itu pada si Kuning Lemot!" seru IA tak terima. "Hah!?" Len mulai geram kali ini.

"Kalau dipikir baik-baik, kita belum berkenalan dengan baik, namaku Rin Velten, salam kenal." ucap Rin datar yang masih berada dalam pelukan IA. "Ini... adikku, IA Velten. Ku harap kita bisa berteman." Sambung Rin lagi namun diikuti oleh deathglare milik IA pada Len. Len hanya menatap IA dengan tatapan sebal. 'Sister complex' benak Len.

"Namaku Len Freilgrath, kau bisa memanggilku Len. Salam kenal," ucap Len. "Oliver, perkenalkan dirimu juga," sambung Len pada Oliver.

"Eh? Aku sudah berkenalan dengan Rinny sejak sampai di Pulau Alv! IA juga, tadi aku sudah berkenalan dengannya," sahut Oliver ceria sambil ikut memeluk Rin bersama IA. 'Kenapa rasanya aku jadi tersudut begini sih?' gerutu Len dalam hatinya sweatdrop. Melihat Oliver bersama Rin, Len jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian lari-larian begitu tadi?" tanya Len penasaran pada Oliver dan Rin.

"Maksudnya waktu kakak jatuh ke kolam yaa?" ucap Oliver bersemangat seperti sedang menebak kuis berhadiah, namun Oliver mendapat hadiah lemparan bantal lagi dari Len.

"Aku berkenalan dengan Oliver yang sedang berlari-larian didepan rumah, saat itu ada Kaito. Ketika Kaito mendengar teriakan Len dan IA, Oliver mengajakku bermain kejar-kejaran, setelah menentukan dengan batu-gunting-kertas, aku yang mengejar Oliver. Bermain kejar-kejaran lumayan menyenangkan," ucap Rin seadanya.

'Dia... berkata hal menyenangkan baginya dengan raut wajah datar..' pikir Len facepalm.

"Len, kamu belum memakan bubur itu," ucap Rin sambil melihat kearah bubur Len yang sudah hampir dingin. Len jadi teringat dengan bubur yang diberikan Kaito belum sempat ia makan. "Makanlah, kami akan keluar supaya kamu bisa beristirahat." sambung Rin yang menuju pintu kamar Len diikuti oleh Oliver. "Nanti aku kemari lagi kak!" seru Oliver. "Tidak lebih baik.." jawab Len ketus. IA hanya melihat Len dengan tatapan mengejek yang berkata 'Masuk kolam saja bisa masuk angin begini? Hebat..' dengan seringainya. Len mendengus kesal dan membuang muka. "Kenapa kakak dan adik sifatnya bisa berbanding terbalik begitu?" gumam Len pelan.

Pembuat keributan pun sudah pergi, tepatnya IA dan Oliver. Len memakan bubur yang Kaito berikan lalu merebahkan tubuhnya yang dibalut selimut. Belum sempat Len memejamkan matanya, suara ketukan pintu membangunkannya.

"Len? Kau tidur?" tanya Kaito yang muncul dari balik pintu. Len bernafas lega, ia kira itu Oliver lagi.

"Belum, ada apa, Kaito?" tanya Len bangun dari tidurnya yang tertunda.

"Aku bawakan obat, diminum ya," ucap Kaito yang mulai masuk ke kamar Len. Kaito menaruh obat tersebut dimeja, lalu hendak meninggalkan Len.

...

"Maaf.."

"Eh? Apa?" Kaito bingung dengan perkataan Len yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Maaf... aku merepotkan kalian, terutama Kaito," ucap Len dengan kepala tertunduk. Kaito yang awalnya terdiam mulai tertawa kecil. Ia mendekati Len lalu mengusap rambut Len acak-acakan.

"Kau ngomong apa sih, Len? Tidak ada yang direpotkan disini, tidak ada yang bersalah disini, kamu... anggaplah kami semua keluargamu, dalam keluarga tidak ada yang merasa direpotkan. Kalau ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu, ceritakanlah padaku, aku akan berusaha membantumu," ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum lembut. Len yang melihat wajah Kaito menjadi sedikit salah tingkah. Kaito yang biasanya tidak serius sekarang bersikap seperti ini. Sama seperti sifat ayahnya, Rinto. Ya, Kaito memang bersahabat dengan Rinto, jadi tidak salah jika mereka memiliki kesamaan, kadang serius, konyol, dan terlalu banyak kenangan Len tentang Rinto untuk diingat.

"Terima kasih.." hanya itu yang bisa Len jawab, namun dalam hatinya ia begitu berterima kasih dengan Kaito.

"Sama-sama," ucap Kaito yang beranjak dari kamar Len. "Istirahatlah, nanti kita makan malam bersama, sekaligus ucapan selamat datangnya kamu dengan Oliver!" ucap Kaito semangat dari balik pintu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Len tersenyum melihat tingkah Kaito. "Ya," jawab Len. Entah mengapa, Len merasa bahagia. "Ayah, kau dengar itu? kau dengar perkataan temanmu tadi?" gumam Len pelan sembari meminum obat yang Kaito berikan lalu merebahkan tubuhnya "Menyenangkan.." gumamnya lagi lalu terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dor! Dor! Dor! _

_Pshiung... Ctar! _

Terdengar suara gaduh dari kamar sebelah Len. Len yang sedari tadi tertidur pun terbangun dengan kepala pusing. Biasanya Len tidak akan bangun dengan suara begitu, namun temboknya pun ikut bergetar. Karena itu Len jadi terganggu dan terbangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing dan terasa berat. Len menoleh jam dinding di kamarnya "Jam enam kurang sepuluh.." gumamnya. Len teringat dengan perkataan Kaito tadi. Jadi Len bangun dengan mata yang masih terasa berat. Membuka pintu kamarnya dan melangkah keluar, lalu...

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Ahahaha! Kita menang! Pasti!"

"Waiii! Senjataku! IA hebat! Bravo!"

"Oliver! Perhatikan musuhnya! Jangan lengah!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Len disambut dengan teriakan semacam itu. Itu teriakan IA dan Oliver dari kamar Oliver yang berada tepat disamping kamar Len. Len mengintip sedikit dari balik pintu dan ternyata IA menendang-nendang tembok setiap berhasil menjatuhkan musuhnya, sehingga tembok kamar Len terasa bergetar. 'Bocah Pisau Berkarat itu selalu saja membuat masalah..' benak Len sweatdrop. 'Dan sejak kapan mereka jadi akrab begitu?' pikir Len lagi.

Len meninggalkan kamar Oliver dan menuju ruang keluarga, namun ketika Len sampai di ruang keluarga, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Tercium bau lezat dari dapur, Len berpikir Kaito dan Rin mungkin ada disana dan benar saja, Kaito dan Rin sedang memasak.

"Ah Len! Kau sudah bangun rupanya! Apa IA mengganggumu?" tanya Kaito sambil membawa wajan.

'Tepat sekali!' pikir Len.

"Tidak, aku memang ingin bangun kok," namun itulah yang dijawab Len. Kaito tersenyum lalu meletakkan wajannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?" tanya Kaito yang terlihat menyiapkan beberapa peralatan masaknya lagi.

"Ya, berkat obatmu, terima kasih," ucap Len melihat Kaito yang sedang sibuk itu. 'Bisa masak juga rupanya,' pikir Len. Len meluaskan pandangannya dan Rin terlihat memotong-motong sayuran di meja.

'Sedang apa juga ekspresinya tetap datar begitu..' pikir Len sambil memandangi Rin. Rin yang merasa dipandangi pun merespon.

"Apa?" tanya Rin pada Len namun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sayur yang ia potong.

"E-Eh?" Len terkejut Rin angkat bicara, walau dengan nada dan ekspresi yang serba datar. "I-Itu, kamu sedang apa?" ucap Len mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Lihat sendiri juga tahu kan," ucap Rin seadanya tanpa bergeming sedikit pun dari kegiatannya. Len terdiam beberapa saat. "A-Aku bantu ya?" ucap Len lagi berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan tadi. "Silakan," ucap Rin datar seperti biasanya. 'Cewek ini cuek banget sih,' benak Len.

Len duduk disamping Rin. Ia melihat sayur-sayur yang akan ia potong. Sebenarnya Len tidak pernah memasak apalagi memotong sayuran. Biasanya pelayannya yang menyiapkan semuanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin datar, namun kali ini ia menatap Len.

"E-Eh?"

"Aku tanya 'kenapa'?" ucap Rin lagi dan menghentikan aktifitasnya memotong sayuran.

"T-Tidak, aku.."

"Ya sudah, cepat potong sayurnya." kali ini Rin memulai lagi kegiatannya.

**LEN POV**

"Ya sudah, cepat potong sayurnya." Ucap Rin lalu memotong sayurnya lagi. Bagaimana sekarang? Aku tidak pernah melakukan kegiatan seperti ini. Sudahlah, hanya tinggal memotong saja kan? apa masalahnya? Baiklah! Akan kutunjukan bahwa aku bisa! Aku mulai mengambil sebuah wortel dan mulai memotongnya.

_Tuk,_

"Wortelnya potong bentuk dadu," ujar Rin seperti biasanya, yaitu tanpa ekspresi.

"Iya." jawabku. Walau aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat potongan seperti itu, tapi tinggal membuat bentuk kubus saja kan?

_Tuk, tuk,_

"Potonganmu terlalu besar, kecilkan lagi." kritik Rin lagi.

"Baik."

_Tuk, tuk, tuk,_

"Sekarang terlalu kecil. Kalau dimakan tidak akan terasa." Tambah Rin lagi. Aah! Sekarang aku mulai kesal. Belum selesai aku memotong wortelnya Rin sudah ceramah lagi. Rin terlihat mengamati gerak gerikku, apalagi sekarang?

_Tuk, tuk, tuk, tuk,_

"Kalau pegang pisau jangan seperti itu, nanti tanganmu terlu-"

"Uwoaahh!" teriakku saat jariku tergores pisau.

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih? sudah kubilang juga.." ucap Rin sambil meraih jariku yang terluka dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Oke, aku akui ceramah Rin itu berguna, walau menyebalkan.

"Len, tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Kaito kaget melihat tanganku. "Ini tidak-" "Aku akan mengambilkan obat, Rin tolong tangan Len." Sambung Kaito lagi lalu segera pergi dari dapur. Kenapa aku selalu merepotkan begini ya? Argh! Len, kau bodoh sekali!

"Len, kau bodoh sekali.."

_JLEB. _

Sekarang aku benar-benar dikatai bodoh oleh cewek 'poker face' ini.

"Kalau tidak bisa jangan dipaksakan," ucap Rin sambil melihat keadaan jariku. Kenapa dia jadi perhatian begini? Maksudku, nada bicaranya yang datar mulai...

"Kalau mau membantu jangan malah bikin susah, kalau tidak bisa jangan sok, begini deh jadinya."

...

Aku tarik kembali perkataanku. Gadis ini berhati dingin, cuek dan tidak peka.

"Jarimu lentik seperti perempuan ya.."

"Hah? Begitukah caramu memuji seorang laki-laki?" tanyaku keberatan.

"Sayang kalau terluka," ujar Rin lagi yang sekarang ia sedang membersihkan darah dilukaku. Apa sih yang dipikirkannya? Aku tidak bisa membaca jalan pikirnya. "Rin, tolong urus luka Len. Aku yang akan melanjutkan masak." Ucap Kaito yang baru saja tiba sambil membawa kotak obat. Rin mengangguk dengan raut wajah datar, sedangkan aku hanya diam saja. Aku jadi merepotkan mereka lagi.

Aku dan Rin pergi ke ruang keluarga dan duduk di sofa yang berada disisi tembok.

_Duagh!_

"Oi, Len, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Rin datar dengan tatapan datar melihatku membenturkan kepalaku.

"Spontanitas." ucapku singkat. Rasanya sungguh menjengkelkan sampai-sampai aku ingin headbang ke tembok.

...

Rin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Hanya itu saja. "Terserah... mana jarimu yang terluka? Kemarikan." ucapnya. Aku menunjukan jariku. Rin langsung mengobatinya. Aku kira ia akan melakukannya dengan kasar, namun ia melakukannya dengan hati-hati.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" ucapnya datar sambil menatapku. Tanpa sadar aku jadi meperhatikan Rin.

"T-Tidak ada.." aku langsung membuang muka. Rin hanya merespon "Begitu.." lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Beberapa saat Rin selesai membalut luka di jariku.

"Terima kasih, sudah mengobatiku."

"Tidak masalah," ucap Rin lalu menaruh kotak obat itu di laci dan pergi menuju arah dapur. Sekarang apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Aku mengikuti Rin, berjalan dibelakangnya, namun aku tidak bermaksud pergi ke dapur, aku hanya ingin menghirup udara malam lewat jendela yang terbuka di lorong menuju dapur. Rin didepanku sedangkan aku sudah berhenti didepan jendela.

_KRAK... _

"Ha?" aku menoleh kearah jendela. Terdengar bunyi seperti dahan pohon yang patah. Rin pun berhenti lalu melihat jendela. Mata kami menuju hal yang sama, bedanya aku dengan tampang penasaran sedangkan Rin datar-datar saja.

"JANGAN BERGERAK KALAU TIDAK MAU TERTABRAK!"

What the-

_Shuuutttt..._

_BRAK.. BARUAK! JDUG!_

"Untung jendelanya baik-baik saja.." ucap Rin datar sambil mengelus jendelanya bukannya menolong, ia hanya menatap dua orang yang tergeletak di lantai kayu rumahnya sekarang. Ya, tidak lain adalah aku dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut orange kemerah-merahan. Aku tertindih anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba melompat dari dahan pohon yang masuk lewat jendela. Bodoh atau bagaimana sih!? dan siapa anak ini!?

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Yuu: Yak! Siapakah anak itu? siapa? Yuu juga nggak tahu dia siapa.. (*dilempar gardu listrik) dan Yuu juga kurang bisa deskripsiin warna rambutnya.. (*dilempar beton)

Hijiri: Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini (bungkukin badan, senyum)

Yuu: Iya! Silakan komentar, saran, keripik ketela atau talas..

Hijiri: Itu makanan Yuu-chan, yang bener kritik. (deathglare Yuu) fufufu...

Yuu: Ah, i-iya.. (gemetar) ta, tapi Hii-chan, tolong cek kunci pintu masuk vocaUTAUloid, nanti mereka protes berkepanjangan(?) sama Yuu..

Hijiri: (periksa pintu) Aman.

Yuu: Fiuh... ntar Yuu dilemparin tiang mikrofon lagi. Terakhir makasih udah mau baca fic ini. Semoga bisa ketemu lagi di chapter tiga dan semoga chapter tiganya bener-bener ada.. (*ditampol sandal satu kampung) Yuu sama Hii-chan undur diri sampai disini, Ja mata!

**-RnR-**


End file.
